Cellular devices are increasing popular for communication, data transmission, and short distance applications such as music replay functions. Cellular telephones typically have a handset form factor configured so that a user holds the device to the ear while it is engaged in operation.
In a handheld device, positioning of an antenna or phone body (which can be part of the antenna) near the user's head may detune the antenna and may thus adversely affect the performance of wireless communication by the handset. A user's hand may cover the device as it is held up to the user's head, so that the amount of power used to drive the cellular antenna must compensate for the fact that a hand is covering the antenna.
An alternative form factor such as a cellular headset provides hands free operation. In one embodiment, a cellular headset may include a housing and an earmount coupled to the housing. The earmount can have any suitable shape, including an arcuate shape of an earhook or an earloop. A benefit of a cellular headset is that a cellular antenna is maintained without interference by the user's hand.